<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905127">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow'>IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jean and Jakob spend their first Valentine's Day as lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the anon that requested a Holiday fic! I know I'm a bit late for V-day, but it's a fav of mine and when I googled, it seems to be celebrated in the UK (sorry if google misled me, UK peeps). I have absolutely no idea when in time this show occurs, so let's pretend this story takes place during valentine's day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knows it's juvenile. And yet, she cannot stop herself. Not sharing a closet with another person for over a decade had it's benefits, in that every piece she likes remains in her closet.</p><p>And that is why she still has a baggy, red silk blouse and blush bell-bottom pants two sizes bigger than her standard. But now, as her stomach has begun to swell above her pubic bone and under her breasts, these saved, well-loved pieces are just the right fit.</p><p>She slides a gold chain-link bracelet on her wrist and completes the outfit by swiping a pink balm across her lips.</p><p>"Excited for Valentine's day?" Otis asks good-naturedly around his cup of coffee as she enters the outdoor patio. Although the cold-brew is half filled, she notes that there is tea currently steeping for her.</p><p>She smiles at her son, for although she knows she gets his worst, she must also admit that she thinks she also gets his best moments. She sees a man who is caring and thoughtful...when he gets over his hard-headedness.</p><p>"Are those for Maeve?" She indicates to the small bouquet of purple wildflowers.</p><p>His cheeks redden when she mentions his not-quite girlfriend.</p><p>"No, I um" he stumbles "I got them for you. You like purple."</p><p>She takes a deep breath and sighs, the kindness of his simple gesture almost overwhelming.</p><p>"Darling, they're lovely," she swipes her fingers underneath her eyes where tears have begun to gather, internally cursing her hormones for the constant emotional rollercoaster.</p><p>Seeing his mother's attempt to regain her composure, a constant struggle he has adjusted to in the past few months, Otis sits silently for a moment before she changes the topic.</p><p>"Jakob and I will be out today, so you have the house to yourself."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"<em>Only </em>yourself, Otis. And Eric, of course." She pauses, before making her point explicitly clear. "No wild parties."</p><p>"Mum," he whines, rolling his eyes, his roast chicken party still constantly haunting him. </p><hr/><p>"Jakob, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," Jean insists as she enters his house, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously. She could now admit to herself that she <em>loved</em> Jakob, but she still sometimes found it hard to be loved <em>by</em> him. He constantly knew <em>just</em> what she needed, and gave her his energy and attention whenever possible. She had never had such a considerate lover in her lifetime. But still, sometimes she felt as if she could never give him the type of love he deserved, despite her best efforts.</p><p>Jakob's words break her from her reverie.</p><p>"Not just for you," he says, his large hand coming to rest on her waist, giving her stomach a small rub. "I have to impress the lilla du."</p><p>She laughs, and pulls him closer for a kiss. "We both are <em>plenty</em> impressed by you."</p><p>"So you do not want the chocolate lava cake?" He teases playfully.</p><p>Jean tries to glare, but can't keep the smile from her face, so she settles for a small pinch to his side.</p><hr/><p>She knows it's late because there is no sunlight streaming through his windows. The salmon dinner with roasted garlic fingerling potatoes and green beans, coupled with the rich, decadent lava cake Jakob prepared had sent her straight to sleep. But now, she was awake again. And her particular hunger would wait no longer. </p><p>The room is completely dark, but she can still feel the comfort of his weight beside her. His soft, rhythmic breaths tell her that he's peacefully sleeping his meal off and she almost doesn't have the heart to wake him. <em>Almost.</em></p><p>"Jakob," she whispers softly, gently shaking his shoulder.</p><p>"Mmm"</p><p>"Where are the girls?"</p><p>"Out, with...vänner" he replies slowly, his sleep-addled voice rough.</p><p>"All night?" She says coyly, walking her fingers slowly up his chest.</p><p>Something immediately seems to click in his brain, gears rapidly turning, and his eyes snap open, all semblance of sleep gone.</p><p>He meets her mischievous eyes and grins in return.</p><p>"Sleepover."</p><p>His confirmation is all she needed and in a moment's time she has maneuvered her lithe body onto his lap, her thighs on either side of his.</p><p>She kisses him deeply as her agile fingers quickly work the buttons of his red and black plaid shirt. Her tongue slides once, then twice against his lips before entering his mouth.</p><p>When Jakob gets her top open, he can see that her skin has bloomed with the heat of arousal. Her stomach has a slight, hard swell and when he reaches to palm her breast through her bra, she moans loudly into his mouth.</p><p>His member strains against the confines of his dark wash jeans and soon she is grinding against it, making his growing problem more challenging.</p><p>"Jean," he groans desperately, and she notices his discomfort, instantly stopping her motions, her breaths shallow.</p><p>"Sorry, your pants-"</p><p>And really, what a sight they make. Both nearly stripped from the waist up, about to come from what was once called "heavy petting." He makes her feel so young again, electrifies her body in ways no other lover has simply with his touch.</p><p>She slides off of his lap and back onto the couch, quickly shedding her remaining clothes, including her damp underwear, as he drops his own clothes to the floor. The leather of the couch is cool against her warm skin, and she's craving his heat.</p><p>Soon he's above her, between her opened thighs, his warm body pressed lightly against hers. He kisses her passionately, soon sliding his lips to her jaw and down her chest. When he takes her nipple in his mouth, his forefinger simultaneously slides into her heat.</p><p>"<em>Oh,</em>" she moans deeply and she can feel him smile against her breast.</p><p>His tongue laps her nipples to the same rhythm of his fingers and her body is almost overwhelmed with the pleasure, her hips bucking to meet his fingers.</p><p>His thumb rubs against her clit, applying the perfect mix of pressure and motion at just the right place and she comes with a loud moan, legs shaking.</p><p>Taking several deep breaths, she opens her eyes and smiles lazily at him.Her chest and cheeks are flushed pink.</p><p>He returns her smile and kisses her soundly. When she gently nips his bottom lip and pulls his hips closer, almost impatiently,  he knows what she wants. And as his erection is pressed thickly against her thigh, he also knows he can't wait much longer.</p><p>He slides into her gently, his eyes watching her features for any indication of pain or discomfort. Her first trimester had been hard and the constant nausea often kept her from climax, leaving her frustrated. Now, having entered her second trimester, she was practically ravenous. And yet, he still worried. He knows the facts, has had them rehearsed to him in her professional sex therapist voice on numerous occasions, but still...</p><p>His hips move in shallow thrusts.</p><p>"<em>Okay?</em>" He asks, and she wraps her legs around his waist all the confirmation he needed. When she moans, her head pressing into the leather cushion, he feels his climax build, his erection nearly painful around her tight walls. </p><p>"<em>Harder</em>" she commands, her voice low and throaty.</p><p>He pumps faster and harder with several grunts, the leather becoming slippery with their sweat. She is matching his thrusts with a counter rhythm of her own that threatens to throw him over the edge.</p><p>"Oh Jakob," she pants, her hands moving over his body.  The loses traction for a moment on the sweat-damn couch,  a hiccup in the rhythm of their thrusts. He quickly re-settles, taking his hips into his hands and raising to kneel for better stability. She lifts her bottom to help and soon he has pulled her as close as possible, her butt raised from the sofa, only her shoulders and upper back making contact with the couch. He's sure the pose could be right out of a porno, but he has seen the pictures in her books and he knows how she enjoys variety. And how she craves such deep penetration.</p><p>When he looks down at her, her face is a mix of concentration and absolute pleasure. Her breasts bounce with every thrust, and when she takes one into her hand and fervently massages it, desperately seeking her second orgasm, he groans loudly, finally releasing inside her.</p><p>He remains still for a moment, pulsing, until he hears her shallow gasp as she finds her own release, her walls clenching around him.</p><p>He gently pulls out of her and gracefully helps her settle onto the couch, before falling back to rest at the other end, his legs fanned out around her own, his breathing ragged. He is reminded of another moment not so long ago. Except now, they were not having casual sex. They were <em>lovers </em>in every sense of the word.</p><p>They sit in companionable silence for a moment, each trying to get stabilize their breathing. Her heart feels like it's nearly beating out her her chest.</p><p>Just when he feels himself descending into sleep, completely naked on his couch but too exhausted to do anything about it, he hears her voice, low and soft.</p><p>"You make me so happy, Jakob," she breathes.</p><p>He smiles, gently bumping her leg with his own, a silent gesture that says: "likewise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? I haven't written pwp in a while... If you have a prompt, send it to my tumblr and I'll get to it (eventually!). Happy belated Valentine's day, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>